Two Of The Same Worlds
by Legenmarriedforever
Summary: It's really a smaller city than people realize but in this city the people come together and become friends. Barney Stinson has known Kyle Barker for many years, but when they haven't seen each other in along time they meet again when Kyle and Max move into his building. Barney & Robin are happily married and are about to meet two new friends. A crossover B/R/K/M!
1. Small World

A/N!

I've been thinking about my two favorite shows and my favorite couples for sometime now and I decided to make something of these two shows and pairings but also use the entire gangs of both shows. The shows are HIMYM and Living Single, the couples are Barney &amp; Robin and Max &amp; Kyle. I've been thinking about how incredibly interesting that these two shows and couples are a lot alike, the characters are practically the same characters, these two couples are the same as well. They both have the chemistry down, the friendship albeit a bit too mean with Kyle and Max but that's irrelevant to where the characters are in this story. Barney and Robin can fight all they want and so can Kyle and Max but in the end they still respect and love each other.

In this story Kyle and Max have their child and are married, Barney and Robin are married and living in The Fortress where Kyle and Max move in after knowing Barney for years. Barney and Robin don't have a kid in this but they do watch Kyle and Max's kid from time to time but there is going to be a debate about kids between Barney and Robin much later in this story.

All the characters from both shows are included in this fic and the year is 2014.

If you love these two shows as much as I do you will enjoy this fic-ride just as much as I do.

Also, Barney &amp; Robin are married in this and are celebrating their one year anniversary. They will also have some problems, that's realistic with any couple but this couple is much more mature and happy in this fic as is all my other happy BR fics.

* * *

2002

"Mr. Stinson your 2 oclock is here." Barney's assistant rang through to tell him that his next appointment is sitting in the waiting area. This was his first big client, only being at the company for 4 years was a great accomplishment but after the years past he got bored not being anymore than a numbers guy for this company. Finally, after some convincing more like pleading with his boss Barney finally got his first big client. And, now his new client is waiting to start the meeting he's here for.

"Send him in Tiffany." Barney called back ready to meet with his new client.

After a minute the door to his office opened and his new client was standing in his office. They introduced themselves "Kyle Barker." "Barney Stinson." As usual they shook hands and started the interview/meeting Kyle came here for.

By the end of the meeting Barney had complimented Kyle on his suit, asking him who usually tailors his suits and where he gets his amazingly awesome ties. Kyle liked Barney enough to not only have him as his official first client but he also enjoyed talking with him. They had a lot of things in common and the conversation was really enjoyable. Barney saw a lot of himself in Kyle but there is one thing he's been trying to remember during this interview.

"I can't seem to put my finger on it but do I know you from somewhere? It's weird to me that I think we have met before but I can't remember where." Barney knew it the moment Kyle walked into his office, he definitely had met him somewhere before but he can't remember where.

"I'm not sure, I don't think we ever met before today." Kyle raised an eyebrow trying to remember if he had met his new business partner before but he can't seem to remember if they met before.

"Um, I know this might sound weird but about two years ago I was still working at another job." Barney paused to see if Kyle has a reaction from this.

"Oh, so you haven't been working here for that long?" Kyle asked fishing around his mind to figure out what Barney is talking about.

"No, only four years but two years ago I had another job." Barney can't remember either, if they had met before or if he's over thinking things because of how great they get along with each other.

Kyle remained silent, thinking over and over in his mind to remember if he had met Barney before but he can't remember anything at all.

"Oh, my god I think I remember." Barney shouted, yes it was when he was working at the coffee shop. Kyle came in one day for some coffee and he was there to serve him. "Did you ever come to a coffee shop on 23rd street?" He knew it, but just wanted to make sure if Kyle remembers.

"Yes, I went to that coffee place a lot during that time. I had worked just around the corner at the time." Now he remembers, he remembers seeing Barney there and getting his usual coffee and muffin from him.

"Oh, wow we have met before. Small world." Barney laughed both at the unexpected realization that he has known his new client for years and because he hated that part of his life. He still can't go back to that coffee shop knowing how humiliated he was over what happened at that time in his life.

"You served me my usual. You had long hair at the time, didn't you?" Kyle wanted to make sure if this was the guy who served him during that morning, he was in a rush to get to work that morning. He was late, it was unusual for him to be late to work or late for anything really but he does remember Barney and that day very clearly now.

"It really is a small world. So, you're a business man now go figure." Kyle shocked to not only had he known Barney all this time but he's also his new business partner. But, he really liked this interview, he likes Barney a lot and so he's hoping they will be friends as well as business partners.

All them years later in 2014 Barney and Robin were in a rush to meet up with the gang. They had been late because of along busy day, they both worked and barely had time for each other. They tried to make the time work, personal time was hectic because it usually overlapped with business time. It's been months since they had anytime to themselves without work, or anything bothering them so this evening was _their _evening, they were going out to dinner with the gang and are late because of Robin.

"Come Robin, we're already 30 minutes late." Barney shouted from the living room to Robin still getting ready in the bathroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming sorry for over working I didn't realize how late it was." Robin emerges from the bathroom looking incredible. Sometimes he wonders how she doesn't and admires her quickness but other times he's just shocked by how lucky he got the day he made this magnificent woman in front of him his wife only a year ago.

"Wow, you look..." He pauses in awe of this beautifully elegant woman he married and then cleared his throat so he doesn't catch himself chocking on his words.

"Thank you." Robin smiled walking over to kiss her handsome husband of a year.

"Can you believe it? It's been a year, we have made it a whole year." Robin states smiling after she kisses Barney, his arm is wrapped around her lower back and both of her arms are where they belong around his neck.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Barney says this in a joking manner but he's also serious when he says this.

"I mean, one year ago we were married and tonight we're celebrating our one year anniversary." She gives him this sad look and he responds with a quick kiss to her lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Barney saw the sad expression and wondered what Robin has been thinking about.

"It's nothing." Robin pauses reflecting on the year they had wondering how far they came and if it will last.

"Oh, come on tell me what's wrong." Barney knew that look, it's the shocked "we are still married?" look that's a scary thing to think about. At least from his side he's never been happier. His life is perfect and complete being with Robin for the rest of his life.

"I just can't believe we made it to a year. A whole damn year, it's crazy but I can't help but think something will go wrong for us. For this marriage and relationship." Robin admitted what she's always dreaded bringing up, it wasn't a great time to do this but now that it's out their...

"Truthfully, I can't either." Barney lifted her chin to have her look at him after she couldn't look him in the eye after saying this horrible but realistic thought. "But, I would never ever change what happened a year ago. That day was the happiest day of my life and marrying you was the best, yes I admit toughest but also easiest decision I've ever made." Robin smiled at him and then he gently dried her wet, tear stained eyes with a tissue that was on the coffee table.

"Now, let's go we're late Sherbatsky." He took her hand and the left out the door.

They are in the elevator when two people, new neighbors had just moved into the building. They haven't met them yet but the wife is in the elevator with Barney and Robin who introduced herself to the couple.

"Hi, I'm Max." Max introduced herself shaking her new neighbors hands.

"Hi, so you're the new neighbor. Welcome to the building." Robin said smiling at her nice neighbor.

"I'm Robin and this his my husband Barney." It was nice to have new neighbors, this building is so big that they don't even remember most of the people who live in the building.

"Nice to meet you both." The stop at Max's floor which was on the 10th floor saying their goodbyes after their nice to meet yous.

"She seems nice." Robin said as they left out of the elevator and into the main lobby of the building.

"Yeah, she did I usually don't care about meeting new neighbor or just neighbors in general but she does seem like a nice lady." Barney and Robin get a cab and go to the restaurant they were meeting the gang at.

* * *

There is so much more to this, I hope ya'll like this so far it will be a fun friendship story so enjoy this read it's fun to write.


	2. Newly Wedded World

Sorry for the delay, I had been working on other fics and wasn't sure what the next chapter of this story will look like yet. I think I got it now, it continues from where it left off in the first chapter. If anyone knows, I'm not sure what the name of Max and Kyle's child's name is and if someone knows please let me know, also what is the age of the child I can't seem to remember.

I promise the next chapter will be posted quicker.

This continues from where the last chapter left off not everything is smooth sailing with B/R's relationship/marriage but whenever they hit a bump the landing will always have a smooth landing because they're in this marriage and commitment for the long haul. This story has no more flashbacks it's all in present day but it does has some snippets of the future.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sorry, I know we're late this one was at work and lost track of time."

Barney and Robin get to MacLaren's an hour late to meet the gang but at least their friends still were there to meet them after being an hour late. They're happy, even if certain things in the last few months after they returned from their honeymoon had taken up most of their personal time, especially when Robin took that promotion to be a world traveling corespondent for World Wide News. Barney was so proud of her already for achieving her dream to anchor a live news cast so of course he wanted her to take this new opportunity because it was her life long dream to travel the world for a large new corporation like World Wide News. Barney knew she always wanted this opportunity, since he met her it's all she's ever talked about and wanted to do with her career. For years, Robin didn't think it would happen for her so she let herself settle into New York. Into her life in the city, with her friends who had become her family and Barney...

She never thought by wanting to come to New York and the US that she wanted or was searching for a mate. She wasn't searching for another person to share her life with, in fact she at the time didn't believe she wanted that commit to anyone or anything due to just trying to figure out this whole move to NY. thing and trying to become successful which is her number one reason for moving to New York at the time. But, after years of knowing Barney she thought she could allow herself to stop and think what she really wanted in her life besides her career.

"How's the new job coming along?" Lily asked after Barney and Robin sat down at the edge of the table due to Ted and Tracy in one side of the booth and Lily and Marshall in the other side.

"Great, hectic but great so far."

Robin had just returned from a two week trip to Mexico two days ago. She's been exhausted but it's worth it, worth the wait, worth the hours, worth the trips around the world to places she's always wanted to go to but never thought she would. It has always been her lifelong dream to have this opportunity to travel the world, seeing different countries and pursuing her dream to be a world corespondent. But it has taken a tool recently on her marriage. Not that Barney has any issues with her pursuing her lifelong dream because he's the one who told her to take this job. It's that, he had missed her, every time she leaves he misses her presence in the house. It becomes quiet and dull without her there all the time. It's only been a year of marriage but she went right back to work right after their honeymoon so since she took the corespondent job they haven't gotten to see each other like they want to, like two newly wedded people should.

Barney hasn't said anything, nor would he put his issues onto Robin after years of trying to make something of herself as her dream that she once thought would never happen actually happened.

Sometime went by as the gang, which they hadn't seen each other in a while since Barney and Robin's wedding. They all had busy lives recently but it's nice to see each other again after a year, especially for their one year anniversary. The gang caught up and talked until 11pm, they left saying they will meet again soon but didn't set a date. Barney and Robin finally met Tracy, who they met briefly at their wedding and had taken a liking to her. They think her and Ted are cute together and both like her already, there was no need to to do their usual routine in finding out information on her because they already know her well enough.

"That was nice, seeing the gang again. I really like that Tracy chick she seems cool and clearly her and Ted are like twins together they're a nice but interesting couple." Barney says entering their apartment.

"Yeah, Tracy's a nice girl I really like her." Robin response after a couple of minutes being quiet.

She hadn't told him yet, this isn't going to be good for them. She's been putting it off since returning home to New York and has been trying to find the right time to tell him.

"You were pretty quiet tonight. Something wrong?" Barney noticed Robin being surprisingly quiet for most of the evening, he didn't want to bring it up due to wanting to have a good time with their friends and not putting down the reunion party to say something to Robin. So during the evening he just kept quiet on asking her what's wrong and let his hand linger on her leg which surprisingly calmed her nerves as well as the drink she was having.

She didn't respond right away instead she just sat down on the couch taking off her shoes. After some silence she spoke again.

"Sorry, I know I've been quiet tonight but it was for a reason." She stops trying to come up with how to tell him the thing she wanted to say.

Barney sits next to her, looking at her trying to figure out what's going on with his wife tonight. Ever since she came home from the Mexico gig she's been quiet about her work which is odd for her because she always talked to him about everything including her job even before they were a couple.

"WWN has offered me another gig." Robin starts talking as Barney listens on to what she's telling him.

"That's great." He says sincerely with a smile. He really is proud of her accomplishments.

"Yeah, it's in Israel."

"Oh, wow. That's great, so what's the problem?"

"This job is for a year."

This shocked Barney, he doesn't have a problem with her career taking off but a whole year apart from her is something he doesn't like the idea of.

"When did you find out about this?"

"Three days ago before I came home."

"Wow, I can't believe this."

He's mad, she knew he would be. They barely get to spend anytime together since they came back from their honeymoon only 11 months ago. Now, she's going to leave him here, alone for a whole year. This was not what he thought would happen when she took that job.

"I'm sorry Barney... But, I haven't taken the job yet because I wanted to talk to you first. I was right in knowing you wouldn't take this the way I hoped you would."

"It's just... It's too soon, we've barely seen each other lately. We're always apart, working or doing something that doesn't include an _us_ in the occasions in the last few months. Ever since you took this job. I know, I know I was fine with you taking the job and I'm okay with it but we never get to spend anytime together. Tonight was the only time in the last nine months that we had an us time together." Barney's not happy, he's proud of Robin but with him working and her always traveling for work they don't get enough time together like they used to anymore.

"I know, I'm sorry but this is my job you said you were okay with it." They are both standing now pacing the floor and shouting. It had been a nice day without any drama but once Robin started talking about this new gig it opened up a whole other conversation. One that neither wanted to talk about and was trying not to talk about for months.

By the end they came to a conclusion...

She wasn't sure where she was going to go after she slammed the front door without taking keys or anything with her when she left the apartment so she went to knock on their new neighbors door because she didn't want to go back into the apartment because it will only start a fight again.

Next chapter: Robin and Max become friends.


End file.
